


Strawberry-Blueberry Pie

by Cloud_15_Yankira



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come Eating, Dildos, F/F, Fem!Keith, Fem!Lance, Fingerfucking, Genderbending, Girls Kissing, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Licking, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voltron, genderbent, klance, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_15_Yankira/pseuds/Cloud_15_Yankira
Summary: Lana catches Katherine masturbating in the shower (maybe intentionally) but they decide to move things to the bedroom since their both feeling a little excited.That's legit the plot.





	Strawberry-Blueberry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Lance's name is Lana because it's cute.  
> Keith is Katherine and if you don't like it, you can suck my peen because all the other names I've seen were dumb.  
> Katherine's nickname is also Kat, which is cute.
> 
> Also so sorry If I get some of this incorrect, I've never had sex XD unfortunately. And I'm not used to writing lesbian porn.

After what seemed like hours of nothing but mindlessly studying, the young girl needed a break. She was so tired of drowning her mind in all of this information she had poured her heart into learning so she could pass this exam and get a scholarship. It wasn't like she had any money to afford paying her way into college and she didn't like the idea of a student loan, knowing all and well she would be paying it off for years as well as her car payments she was trying to pay off now by working a simple part-time job that didn't offer much. 

She was currently living with a roommate since she was a foreign exchange student from South Korea. She could actually speak English better than most Americans could. She'd already learned English in her home country anyway. The girl she had been living with was someone who also went to school with her, but a grade below her. She had to admit she was quite a beaut. 

 

Katherine slowly closed her textbook and pushed it to the far corner of the desk her roommate let her use while she stayed with her. She was home alone at the moment since Lana had to travel to the grocery store with her siblings. Katherine stretched her back across the chair and her arms held high in the air, revealing her mid drift. She then sighed and stood, making her way into the bathroom, where she thought she may as well have a quick shower to clear her mind. She stepped in front of the mirror and moved her long bangs from her face, removing her shirt and then her pants, and soon after, her undergarments. For a long moment, she just stared at her body in the mirror. It was nothing special to her. Her breasts were abnormally large for her size. Her hips were rather wide and round, her stomach dipping in the middle, creating an hourglass shape. Yes, she was aware that having an hourglass figure was very attractive and rare, but she was the least proud of her own body. Her pale skin didn't happen to help her look any skinnier. Not that she was fat, but she was slightly plumper than most Asian girls her age.

Katherine finished eyeing her own body and moved toward the shower, shifting the curtain out of her way and bending over to turn the water on. The faucet began running, a loud flow of water hitting the bottom of the tub. She kept her bent position and held her pale hand under the stream, waiting for it to start becoming warm enough. Something in the sound and vibe of water pouring down made her begin to feel nauseated somehow... but not in the way that anyone would think. Her head began to spin; she felt dizzy and hot. Her hand suddenly seemed to grow a mind of its own as it ventured down her own thighs and gripped at them tightly. They moved around to the back and then behind her, feeling around her butt gently. 'What am I doing..?' she thought to herself. Before long, those skinny fingers of hers had decided to massage their way around her vaginal lips. 'No..' Her lips moved apart to make way for her fingers to massage around the inner circle. She let out a quiet whine of both pleasure and a little fear. Sure, she had masturbated before but it had been when she lived alone. No one was at Lana's house at the moment, but still... it felt wrong in a way.

The water was finally warm. 'Finally.'

Katherine stepped over the edge of the tub and moved the shower curtain as she climbed in. Looking up at the shower head, her arms reached up to adjust it before bending over to switch to the upper faucet. In seconds, there was a heavy stream of water hitting her body. She closed her eyes and faced the water, feeling it hit her skin and drip down her curvy body gently. She looked down as her long raven bangs draped in front of her eyes. The water was really hot, but it felt nice... a little too nice. She was alone... so her hand moved back to wear it had been before, her other one in the front. Her left hand slowly played with the top part of her clit, petting it gently. It wasn't that she started making sounds until she moved it faster. Her fingers quickly rubbed up and down against her clean-shaved vagina.

'What am I even doing...' she told herself quietly. Every inch of her body tingled with excitement as she ran her free hand up to her chest and circled her large breasts, squeezing and gripping them tightly. She pulled on her nipple and whined quietly to herself. She then shifted to lean her forehead against the shower wall, her mouth just so slightly gaped open to breathe heavier than before. She moved her fingers faster to create more friction. Her pussy felt hot and wet (in more ways than one.) Why was it now that that blue-eyed, dark-skinned beauty came into her mind to haunt her? She just imagine her removing her shirt in front of her-- no wait, she didn't have to. Her and Lana changed in the same room many times, since they were roommates. But what beautiful Lana didn't know was that Katherine every so often took small peeks from around her shoulder at her changing her clothes. She didn't know this. Even if she did, she wouldn't care because she wouldn't even think of the fact that the dark-haired female could see her front view in the reflection of her vanity mirror. Her petite figure was what was the most charming about her body, those slight curves around her shoulders and the way her breasts were the perfect size. It made her kind of jealous in a way.

"Mm.." she whined to herself softly, her lowering lip being chomped on by her top row of Keith. She could feel the friction below growing hotter and making her begin to drip a little. 'God, why am I like this? Why is this painfully pleasurable to me...?' 

"Lana..." she ended up whispering to herself, her mind flowing with images she had created from imagination, poisoning her way of thinking in its own venomous ways. She could only picture that tan beauty standing naked in front of her and fingering her pussy until it became numb with pleasure. That was definitely a fantasy, she thought. If only it had been real, but Lana wasn't interested in females. If she was, she had an odd way of showing it. She was a little boy-crazy, if Katherine were to admit it to herself. Lana couldn't go a day without coming home and tossing her bag on the bed and concluding her entrance with informing Kat about a cute boy she had seen at school. It made her jealous, yeah, but she wasn't going to treat Lana like shit because of it. It wasn't her fault if she didn't like girls and Kat was surely not going to try and convert her to homosexuality.

Just when it seemed like Katherine was about to cum, she heard the click of the bathroom door open and stopped completely, her hand still rested where it had been. She heard a few shuffling footsteps from what sounded like bare feet on the tile floor. For what seemed like forever, there was just silence until the shower curtain slightly opened. Katherine knew this, not by the sound, but by the cool draft she felt as a contrast to the steamy water that had been pouring over her nude body. She turned around with mostly curiosity to see the blue eyes of Lana staring right at her. Her chestnut hair was no longer in a high ponytail as it was every day that she went to school, but it was down and draping over her bare shoulders. Beneath those long locks was her bare chest, her boobs covered by her hair. Katherine's face flushed completely red. She thought Lana hadn't heard the water running, but by the unphased look on her tan face, it was obvious that she meant for this to happen. She couldn't seem to say anything; she just stood there in shock as she watched Lana's long limber legs climb their way into the tub and close the curtain behind her. The frail girl approached Katherine until their bare breasts were pressed together and her lips had crashed into the other girl's. 

'Lana is...kissing me..'

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this... I'm so fucking jealous of your huge tits. You have no idea how much I think about just ripping your bra off so I can suck on them..." Lana whispered to her, her long brown hair dripping soaking wet as it pressed to Katherine's chest. The girl's hands reached up and groped at her breasts, fondling them gently. 

"I didn't think you liked girls.." Katherine mumbled, watching Lana as her eyes were locked onto the paler female's hourglass-shaped frame. She looked up at her again with a little mischievous grin across her cheeks. "I'm bi, silly." she replied in a sweet tone. "I just pretend I'm straight at school. Not everyone is as accepting as you think, y'know?" 

Katherine's violet eyes followed Lana as she moved down, her hands balanced on her arms as she placed her pretty little lips around one of her nipples and began to suck on it. She bit her lip as she moved to the next for equal treatment. She then moves up again and switches positions with her, pushing Katherine against the shower wall roughly, grabbing ahold of her wet hair.  
"Do you want me to finger you, Kitty Kat? I've got some pretty long fingers, I'm sure I can get inside of you nice and deep, dontcha' think?" she suggested with a hint of evil in her tone. Katherine nodded slightly and rested her forehead against the wall once again. Lana's hands slid their way from her lower back, down her ass cheeks, and then rounded themselves between her thick thighs. "Part your legs a little for me, beautiful" she demanded. Katherine did as she was told, allowing room for Lana's hand to go underneath her and play with her clit. Back and forth her fingers were moving at a constant, circular motion around the outside of her G spot.

Katherine's soft moans just barely sounded from echoing against the bathroom walls. The translucent shower curtain was dripping with steamy water like crystals and reflecting the two girls' skin tones. 

Lana pushed her forefinger into Katherine's vaginal hole and slowly moved it out again. Though her longer nails made this slightly uncomfortable, the young girl grew used to it, feelings of blissfulness overpowering it. Lana's finger curved inside of her like a hook and moved back and forth slowly, her finger tip pressed roughly against her roof. "A-ah~" the paler female whined in pleasure, pushing herself backwards against Lana's hand just as she decided to add another finger to her tight hole. Two were inside of her now and scissoring horizontally, making Kat's breathing sharp and short exhales exhausting from between her pretty little lips. Lana moved her fingers faster, creating the friction needed for her lovely girl to cum on her hand. She did eventually-- only slightly, but it happened. It was hard to tell because they were already wet from the shower head. Lana took her fingers out and reached around her girl to turn the water off. She was still breathing heavily when the curtains opened and the tanner girl tossed her a towel. Katherine looked slightly disappointed, which caught her attention with a conniving smirk across her caramel tinted cheeks. 

"Don't worry, girlie, we're not finished yet" she informed her. "Let's move this to my room while we're still here alone." 

The two walked to the bedroom in nothing but towels. When reaching the room, Lana proceeded to lock the door and dim her lights. She placed her hand on Katherine's large breasts and gently guided her to the queen-sized mattress, pulling back her sheets so that the raven-haired female could seat her nude body upon the navy blue bedsheets. Lana removed her towel for her and set it aside before removing her own and climbing in between her thighs. She leaned forward and pressed their lips together roughly, her tongue making its way into the other girl's mouth like a snake and slipping underneath her tongue. Their saliva slid together with loud slurping sounds, practically eating each others' face. Lana then pulled away with a mixture of hers and Katherine's saliva on her lips. She lowered her head and arched her back inward, taking ahold of her creamy thighs. She used her fingers to proceed in parting Katherine's vaginal lips so she could get a better examination of her pretty pussy. She then moved her hand once again and opened her mouth to kiss it. Next, her tongue unraveled itself from between her lips and pressed itself against Katherine's wet pussy, licking all the way up to the top of her clit and tickling it playfully at first. Katherine let out a few quiet moans of pleasure as she gripped at Lana's long brown hair that draped over her legs and Lana's shoulders. She watched as the girl continued to eat her pussy, widening her mouth and slapping it back onto the clit and dragging her tongue upwards. She inhaled and sucked on it roughly.

"Lana..." she moaned gently, shutting her violet eyes tightly to reveal those long luscious eyelashes against her pale complexion. Lana's feasting didn't stop until she felt that warm liquid of Katherine's cum staining her lips. She raised her head and gazed at the beautiful busty girl in front of her and smiled. 

"You taste amazing" she whispered, licking the cum from her chin and moving upward. Her frail figure toppled itself atop of Katherine's and pushed her wrists into the bed roughly. She moved the other girl's legs and positioned herself in between them, sitting on her crotch without any shame at all. She stared down at the both of their pink pussies and maneuvered her own until it was completely entangled with the other's. She seemed to hug Kat's leg as she thrusted her hips forward slowly. She hummed in pleasure, and in hearing Kat's whines she grew louder and faster with her constant movements. Before long, Katherine joined in on bucking her hips back and forth in time with Lana's to create great passionate friction between their hot clits. 

"Fuckkk, Lana!~" Katherine whined loudly, her moans becoming louder and more breathy than before. "It's so hot.." Lana added in, shifting to move horizontally and then in a circular pattern. "Aaaahhh~" she breathed. 

When they stopped finally, Lana climbed off of her and reached over into her dresser to pull out a long, pink, rubber dildo. It wasn't just a normal sex toy, however. It was double-sided in a way. Kind of like a strap-on. Lana set it on the bed in between the both of their legs and licked her hand, transferring the moisture down to her own pussy and repeating this until she felt it was wet enough to slide the base side of the dildo into herself with loud gasp. She then moved the strap-on in front of Katherine's mouth as to wait on her to suck on it. She followed the unsaid instruction and took the pink object into her mouth and seemingly digesting it all the way into her throat. When she finished, Lana pulled her hips away from her and told the girl to get on her hands and knees doggy style. it was rather easy for Lana to tower over her with her long legs, let alone level the fake cock directly at her hole. She set it at her vaginal entrance before pushing it in without warning, receiving a gasp from her "client."

"it's alright Kat, I'll go easy at first. It's obvious you've never had anything inside of you besides your fingers, have you?" she teased mercilessly, shoving the remaining length of the dick into her, moaning slightly in the process. 

"God, I don't care anymore, just fuck me as hard as you can, Lana. Make it hurt!" She begged, pure lust running through her body as she felt the cock push deeper into her pussy. She moaned loudly, only getting louder and almost screaming when coming to the conclusion that Lana had far more stamina than she would ever have, making her thrusting the fastest she had ever seen. It was like the girl was trying to beat her in a marathon, but a marathon of fucking pussies as fast as possible. Her body jerked forth and back again at a rate too quick and forceful to comprehend. Her moans were cut off and shakier than they were before as she felt Lana's hips being crashed into her rear, that rubber cock hitting her sweet spot to receive what a lovely orgasm from her only to echo from the walls of the bedroom. 

Lana was /finally/ tired. She pulled out and set the wet dildo aside, marveling at the mess of cum they had made on the bed sheets. She then looked up at helpless little Katherine with a grin and lied next to her with a sparkle in her eyes. 

"Seeing how this was your first time, what's the verdict?" she asked, intertwining her fingers with Katherine's gently.

"What do you mean?"

"Your favorite part? Did you like it?"

"I like when you ate me...it was...well, it felt really good..."

"That'll do, Kitty Kat, that'll do~"


End file.
